


I am Claming What is Mine

by Cheekygirlinred



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to haters to lovers, Hate Sex, High School Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry, Multi, Slut Louis Tomlinson, Smut, it is really just jealousy and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekygirlinred/pseuds/Cheekygirlinred
Summary: ‘Jealous much, Styles?’ the high pitched voice send shiver down Harry’s spine. He so fuckin hated Louis Tomlinson.‘Nah, I’d rather not get AIDS thanks.’‘As If I would let you touch me you fokin’ bastard!’or Harry is the captain of the basketball team, and he calles Louis a slut everyday. (or it is basically Jealous Harry and shameless smut)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	I am Claming What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts so I finished it and here we are! The most basic high school smut ever!  
> Have a good read and if you like it please leave kudos! xxx

As Harry walked down the corridors in the morning almost every student nod at his direction, wave or give a flirtatious look. He was the captain of the basketball team so he considered himself quite a popular guy, without any exaggeration or narcissistic thought, it was a fact. Everybody wanted to be friends with him, wanted to have sex with him, sometimes it was too easy to get someone for a quicky. He smiled at almost everyone and continued his way down the corridor. He reached his locker where one of his best mates already waited for him with a burger and fries in his hands.

‘Jesus Niall, its 8 in the morning, and you have a burger in your hands. How the hell you even had time to go McDonald’s?’ he asked and opened his locker. His best friend was also the member of the basketball team, and even though they should follow a strict diet Niall lived on pizza, burgers and everything which was forbidden. Miraculously he had a great shape and he was one of the fastest runners so Harry decided to ignore it and tried to keep him happy with chocolate bars and stuff. A happy Niall was a good Niall.

‘Good morning to you too, Haz. Mom has a day off so she took me to McDo.’ The blonde grinned and started to chew a few fries.

‘I feel a bit betrayed tho.’ Harry pouted and closed his locker.

‘What? Whats wrong?’

‘You didn’t bring me anything. You’re a shitty friend Niall.’

‘But you always said that you hate junk food, and always bring your disgustingly healthy granola bars.’ Protested the blond.

‘Once you even told me to stay away from you with my pizza cause you can feel the fat and unhealthy oils in it. I had to eat it alone outside of your house!’ Harry couldn’t hide his smile as he half hugged his friend.

‘I’m just messing with you! You're a wonderful friend Ni.’

Niall tried to escape from the hug.

‘Now who is the shitty friend huh? And stay away from me and my burger you twat.’ 

‘Come on Ni, everyone knows that you’re the best.’

‘Sorry I can’t hear a word, so I’m just gonna eat my delicious burger.’

‘I’ll buy you a Mars bar after class.’ Harry offered as they reached the room.

‘ Is someone speaking? I swear I heard someone, but Im not sure so..

‘Two Mars.’

‘Someone is definitely speaking but I can’t understand…’

‘Come on bud, three Mars. That’s my last offer.’ he rolled his eyes.

‘Oh hey Harry, my bestest mate. Long time no see.’ Niall grinned and walked to his table.

‘You’re such a little twat Niall.’ Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t help his smile.

As he sat down beside the blond. Mr. Moroow walked in and started the lesson while Harry started a new Candy Crush level on his phone. After ten minutes the door opened and a tiny guy walked in as it was the most normal thing.

‘Mr.Tomlinson late again as usual. Care to explain why?’

‘He probably just fucked someone in the bathroom.’ Harry murmured to Niall but obviously it was louder than a whisper, cause two sharp blue eyes snapped towards him.

‘Jealous much, Styles?’ the high pitched voice send shiver down Harry’s spine. He so fuckin hated Louis Tomlinson.

‘Nah, I’d rather not get AIDS thanks.’

‘As If I would let you touch me you fokin’ bastard!’

‘Enough you two! Mr. Tomlinson last chance the next time detention! Now sit down and I don’t want to hear a world from you two today!’ said Mr. Moroow, and if eyes could kill they would be dead.

‘Fokin’ asshole.’ said the boy in his annoying Yorkshire accent as he passed Harry.

‘Slut’

And that was it. No one looked surprised because of their behavior it wasn’t a secret that the two hated each other with passion. According to Harry Louis Tomlinson was a little slut. He had no dignity, slept with everyone both boys and girls, even teachers for God shake! And it seems like the only one who thought it was disgusting and wrong was Harry, everyone just shrugged or took advantages from it. Of course Harry wasn’t a saint either but he wasn’t a whore! Maybe the only one who hasn’t shagged Louis or kissed him was Harry. And he was more than okay with it and Louis too.

‘Mate you gonna break your pen if you hold it that tight.’ Whispered Niall and Harry looked down to his hand. His knuckle was white and he immediately loosened his grip around it. No one made him feel this frustrated before. Sometimes he just wanted to punch Tomlinson. Hard. With a chair. At least 3 times.

The class ended and he gathered his stuff. Niall and him only had this one class together today so he waved at his friend.

‘See you at lunch mate. And don’t forget my Mars bars!’ Niall grinned and blow a playful kiss then hurried out of the room to his next class which was the other side of the building. Harry was about to exit the room too when a tiny body pushed him away and marched out before him. ‘Get out my way bastard.’

‘What did you just say?’ He felt his blood boiled and grabbed the boys shoulder to pull him back. Tomlinson’s body hit the wall and his eyes flashed dangerously.

‘Touch me one more time and I broke your nose’ he spat and Harry took a step closer. He was quite tall and muscular, and with his tattoos he looked intimidating. Well not for Louis of fucking course, who just gritted his teeth and glared at the other.

‘That’s how you flirt with all those guys who fuck you in the bathroom? Cause you definitely let them touch you, don’t you Louis?’ Harry was stood in front of the smaller guy, he could feel his breath.

‘Fuck you’ Louis spat and tried to show Harry away but it was so weak Harry didn’t even move.

‘ I bet you beg for them too. You just can’t get enough, right Louis?

Louis shot daggers with his eyes.

‘I don’t remember asking your opinion so leave me the fuck alone Harry!’

‘You want to have every guy, to taste them, to feel them’

‘Oh you’re safe I want nothing to do with you!’

‘At least that’s mutual.’

‘And what I do with others is not your fokin business.’ Louis growled and stepped away from Harry’s presence.

‘You’re such a little slut!’ Harry laughed humorlessly as Louis flipped him the bird and walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The basketball training was hell. The coach, Mr. Corden gave them a hard time, 30 laps outside, then exercises with the ball, and in the end when everyone thought it is over he announced that they are going to play in two teams against each other.

‘The team which lost, has 5 laps in the end! Chop chop! You all cry like little girls! Let’s get started before I fall asleep!’ he shouted and everyone looked at Harry to do something as a captain but he just shrugged. Their first match in the season will be the next Friday, and at this time the coach was a complete madman. The best they could do is to give the maximum. Last year the team won matches one another and then when there was only one team left, they weren’t there in head. They lost the Final and became the second one. It was probably the most stressful event in Harry’s life, the look on his team mates’ faces, the way his heart sank. Their goal was obviously to get the Cup this year, and to get there, they had to work extra hard.

Harry’s team won, and while the others went outside to run the 5 laps with a scowl on their faces, they went to get a well-deserved shower.

‘Maaan, Coach was total crazy today. I feel like I’lll throw up.’ Said Niall with his Irish accent and he looked quite pale.

‘Keep it in mate, please.’ Pleaded Luke from the other side as they reached the locker room. He was a good guy from Australia, and even a better player.

‘Next Friday guys! We can’t screw it up now’ Ashton said. Ashton was there last year when they lost so he felt the extra pressure.

‘We’re gonna kill it! Im not gonna stress, we’re very good.’ Said Nick as he throw on a towel. Nick just recently joined the team for after transferring from another school at the beginning of the year. Harry hasn’t got a chance to talk to him properly yet.

‘Oh Nick I know why you’re not stressing.’ Said Oli with a smug look on his face.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ lied the other with a grin, and winked at Oli.

‘What are you talking about guys?’ Niall asked and Harry looked up too with curiosity. He always heard the best gossips in the locker room, so he hoped that will be the case now too.

‘Little Nicky here, get some dick tonight.’ Oli said and clapped Nicks back, who just grinned wilder.

‘Who is the poor guy?’ joined Harry too laughing. Nick was openly gay, and he wasn’t bad looking either, well not Harry’s type but he was decent.

‘Are you dating with someone? Why didn’t you tell us?’ asked Luke with a pout when Nick and Oli looked each other and started laughing.

‘ No, no God no we’re not dating!’ he laughed as he put on his shirt.

‘That would be weird! But to be honest I would date him.’ Said Oli loudly.

‘Yeah Tomlinson is a catch.’ Admitted Nick too and Harry’s smile fell.

‘You’re meeting with Tomlinson?’ asked Ashton. ‘No offense but he is way out of your league, dude!’

‘Oh fuck off. You shagged him last Halloween, and you look like a carrot so shut up.’ Nick sassed and they started arguing but Harry lost his interest. He felt his blood boils just for the thought of Louis and Nick together. Even he doesn’t really like Nick the guy deserve someone better than bloody Louis Tomlinson! He just walked into the shower, quickly finished and let the water wash away his thoughts. The other team came in as well, and the topic changed, while Harry was ready.

He hugged Niall and left the gym. He was so tired that he just wanted to get home a fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had a shitty morning the next day. He woke up late, spilled his coffee on his favourite shirt and forgot his math homework. And the cherry on the top of it was that the first thing he saw when he entered the school was Louis flirting with some younger boy.

He pressed himself close to the guy, his chest touched the others and a flirtatious smile sat on his face. The guy grabbed his ass and a smug look on his face told everything. Harry felt the anger is slowly building in his body. Louis attitude was disgusting. He was with Nick the other night, now with this kid? Before Harry could do anything, the bell rang and he had to head to his class. His morning was a mess.

After the third class he was on his way to the restroom when he saw Louis leaning against his locker. The morning scene came to his mind and before he could think about it, he stood in front of the blue eyed one.

‘You have to stop, its fricking disgusting what you’re doing!’ He showed the other to the lockers. The corridor was almost empty and it gave Harry some courage. He couldn’t really explain why he was so bothered by the guy. Maybe because he didn’t want to see his friends with broken hearts and AIDS. Yeah definitely.

‘The fuck is wrong with you?!’ Louis hit his chest with his small hands, and Harry realized how small the boy is. His head barely touched Harry’s shoulders, and he had a curvy small body with a big ass. Before he realized he pressed Louis to the lockers completely blocking the way out.

‘I know you slept with Nick last night! And this morning that other guy, who you flirted. I bet someone fucked you after that! You have no dignity!’

He felt the warm radiating from Louis’s body because of the closeness, but he couldn’t care less.

‘Oh you became a stalker! I’ve always known you were a creep, Harry.’ Louis sassed, and Harry pressed him harder to the lockers. It worked because Louis’s breathe hitched, and Harry couldn’t help a smile appeared on his face.

‘Oh its not too hard to notice when you flirt with some. You usually do it in front of the whole school.’

‘And the only one who has a problem with it is you! I think you are just jealous.’ Louis winked and Harry could have choked him right there.

‘For what?’ he snorted ‘The quicky in the toilet? Or for you? Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. And stay away from my friends!’

‘Oh so you don’t want to fuck me?’ Louis voice changed and Harry was taken aback. He loosened his grip and Louis used it to rub his hips to Harry’s. ‘You never thought about fucking me against these lockers?’ He whispered and bite into Harry’s neck. The other boy was completely frozen. This shouldn’t go like this. He should be yelling at him for being such a slut not standing here. But the way Louis pressed himself closer was just too much. He couldn’t help but imagine the way he fuck the little bitch while he is whining and begging for it.

‘You’re so angry when other guys touch me.’ He continued and Harry felt like the world is spinning. ‘You want to punch theme, then fuck me in front of them, to make sure no one touch me again. Isn’t it true Harry? That’s why you want me to stop. To stop being a little slut. You want me all to yourself, to let you fuck me in the bathroom or on the desk. You’re so selfish and needy. Want me all to yourself’ he continued and rolled his hip again. Harry pressed his lips together into a tight line, to hide a moan. The last time he had sex was two weeks ago, because of the test and trainings he didn’t have time for it and now the thought of it was quite tempting. He pressed his crouch into Louis’s.

‘You would be the last one to have sex with.’

‘Are you sure about that? Cause I can feel your dick pressing against mine.’ Smiled Louis and to prove his point he grabbed it with one hand. Harry felt his knees weakened and grabbed Louis’s hand then pinned against the locker above his head. His breath was heavier than normal.

‘I say it one last time. Stay. Away. From. My. Friends.’ Harry gritted while Louis just laughed.

‘And what if I don’t want to?’ sassed the blue eyed one, and Harry started to lose his patience. He fucking hated Louis Tomlinson.

‘ Try me, and you will see.’ He said and stepped back then turned around and hurried to his next lesson. He didn’t look back when Louis muttered something. He was so frustrated that he couldn’t wait to let it out during practice.

‘Limaa you’re back! How are you?’ the Irish cheered during lunch break when Liam sat down to their table.

‘You don’ want to get chickenpox, Niall. Belive me.’

Liam was their puppy looking friend. He wasn’t a member of the team, although he was the publisher of the school newspaper and that’s how they met. He was probably the nicest guy Harry ever met, and with his muscular body and puppy eyes, he looked adorable.

‘We missed you mate.’ Smiled Harry too, and half hugged the boy.

‘What happened while I was ill? Anything remarkable?’ he asked and started to eat his slice of pizza.

‘You know just the usual. Coach is a madman, test after test, and Harry is on the edge because of Tomlinson.’ Shrugged Niall and took a huge bite into his sandwich.

‘Harry… seriously. Just ignore the guy, he is not that bad.’

Liam liked everyone and everyone liked him. He was probably one of those last guys who believed in romantic dates and courting, but aside from that he didn’t judge Louis because of his lifestyle. Harry wasn’t that nice and romantic, but he was so done with Tomlinson’s attitude and he couldn’t imagine why Liam was so nice with the slut.

‘Can we just not talk about him? I’m trying to eat.’

‘Whatever, the next match is on the next Friday are you excited?’ Liam helped him out and changed the topic to a nicer one. ‘I want to write an article about it and I was wondering that can I take some pictures about your training guys?’

‘Course Li, you’re more than welcomed. Feel free to come, I’ll tell Coach about it.’

‘Thanks you’re the best. Oh and I was…

‘Hey Harry.’ 

Harry turned his head to see two girls standing next to him, and the blonde one smiled down at him playing with her hair. Her name was probably Jess or Judy, the brunette just stood there and gave him a polite smile.

‘Hey girls what can I do for you?’

‘Well, I’ll throw a party this Friday and I was wondering that you guys want to come?’

Harry loved parties, and he just wanted to get drunk so it was the perfect opportunity. He looked at Niall and Liam who just shrugged.

‘Of course babe, text me when and where.’ He winked at the blonde who giggled and hurried away with her friend. As he turned back he caught two magnetic blue eyes staring at him from the other side of the cafeteria.

Louis sat at some blonde guy’s lap, and stared at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes apart, when Louis grabbed the guys chin and kissed him still starring at Harry. He felt anger rushing into his veins, he wanted to punch the guy. Then punch Louis. The blonde grabbed Louis’s ass, and with a smug grin he started to kiss the boys neck, while Louis tilted his head back to give access for him. For god’s sake he just wanted to eat his lunch without having to look at Louis Tomlinson! Harry felt the plastic fork broke in his hand, when Louis winked at him. He had to get out here, before he kill both Louis and the guy. He excused himself and stormed out of the cafeteria without looking at their direction again. He was so done with that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was crowded in Jess’s house, although it was only 10pm. Harry grabbed a drink for himself and Niall, then went back to the blond.

‘Thanks mate. Liam will be here in five minutes.’ Shouted Niall because of the loud music. ‘Wanna play beer pong? Im pro at it!’

‘Nah maybe later. I want to say hello to Jess.’ Harry shouted back. Jess was quite fit and easy and Harry wanted a blow job.

‘To who?’

‘Jess, you know the host.’

‘I thought her name is Julie.’ Furrowed his eyebrows Niall.

‘That’s what I just said.’

‘You’re such a little twat Harry!’ laughed the blond and hit him playfully on the head. ‘Go tiger, Im gonna destroy everyone at beer pong! See you later!’ and with that he disappeared in the crowd.

Harry finished his drink and grabbed another one then went to find Jess (or Julie it doesn’t matter). He passed some members of the basketball team, giving them handshakes. The music was too loud for his liking but if he wanted to survive the night somehow, he needed a new drink. Drinks. Jess can wait a little. He passed a few really drunk out guy on his way to the kitchen, they sat in a circle and played some stupid game, maybe never have I ever or truth or dare. I didn’t matter both were boring as fuck. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something strong to drink. Maybe Tequila or Vodka will do. He found a half bottle of Vodka and closed the fridge. It was so long since he had the chance to drink himself silly. He took a large slip from the liquid, the familiar burning started in his throat.

‘Heey cutie, what are you doing?’ He turned to Jess who just entered the room. She wore a mini skirt and she looked damn sexy! He stepped closer with a flirtatious smirk.

‘I was just looking for you. Wanted to say hi.’

‘Oh I see. Actually I was looking for you too.’ She smiled and stroke his chest with manicured fingers.

‘Now you found me. What are you thinking about baby girl?’

‘I was wondered that maybe we could have some fun.’

Harry smirked. It was so easy!

‘What kind of fun baby?’

‘Hmm how about we go upstairs into my room and then we will figure it out.’ Her hot breath caressed his neck. She smelled good too, maybe like cherry.

‘Sounds like a plan. Only after you!’ Jess laughed and started to walk towards the stairs, pulling Harry with her. They only exited the kitchen when he became aware of loud laughter. The little circle with the drunken guys was pretty big now. They were all sitting around an emptied beer bottle, and laughed at a guy who currently tried to empty a beer standing on his head. He took the last sip with red head and sat back in the circle amid cheers. Harry rolled his eyes mentally. Who even plays this game voluntarily?

‘It’s your turn baby turn the bottle!’

‘Come on Tommo, you are the Queen of this game!

‘Oii shut it Kevin! You really don't need any talent for this game, you just said that because you want to get into my pants!’ shouted an all too familiar voice. You gotta be kidding me! Harry halted in his step and glared at his mortal enemy who sat with his back to him. Who even invited him?

‘Lou babe has anyone said that you’re not just beautiful but smart too?’ the guy, maybe Devin or Pevin, continued his shameless flirting. Harry felt his hands clenched into a fist.

‘Stop it Kevin. You won’t get anywhere with flattery.’ Louis chuckled.

‘Come on Louis spin the bottle, we don’t have the whole night!’

Harry only now realized many of his teammates joined to the game too, including Nick too who was looking at Louis with hungry eyes. No no no. This won’t happen again; doesn’t Nick see that what kind of person Louis is? Harry was sure Nick wanted a normal relationship, but Louis was the worst guy for it. He always has been!

_‘Harry! Look who is here!’ he heard his mom shouting just as he finished his math homework. He quickly bounced down the stairs and stepped into the living room. ‘Hi Mrs Tommlinson! Louis!’ he quickly hugged his best friend who happily hung around his neck. ‘Harry you can’t believe what happened! Go to your room and I will tell everything!’ Louis whispered excitedly and without waiting for an answer he started to drag Harry upstairs. ‘Carefully boys! And don’t run in the house!’ shouted his mom but they didn’t listen of course. They were only 12! When to run in the house if not now! Louis closed his door quickly and jumped on his bed, spread out like Star Patric. He followed him and with a big jump he landed on the boy._

_‘Harry stoop! You will kill me with your huge heavy legs!’ Louis started to laugh but Harry had other plans._

_‘You didn’t come over yesterday so I have to punish you!’ he chuckled and started to tickle the smaller boy. Louis tried to escape from his grip laughing hysterically._

_‘Harrryyy! Pleaase!’_

_When his head was read from laughing Harry decided to have mercy on his friend and rolled next to him laughing._

_‘Anyway where were you last night? I wanted to show you my new comic book! Mom brought it to me online, its limited edition. I even got a Superman action figure with it! But I will let you read it too! You are my best friend after all.’ He ranted excitedly. Louis and him were huge comic books fans! When Louis got a new one he would run to Harry to read it together. It was their tradition since they met. It happened in a bookshop. Both of them wanted to buy the same comic but there was only one left, so they decided they have to be friends and read it together. Since then they were inseparable._

_‘Sorry Harry! That’s the thing I wanted to tell you!’ Louis turned to him excitedly. ‘You know Tony? The boy from a year above us.’ Of course he knew Tony. He was a douchebag. He always made fun of him but only when Louis was not there. He only nodded._

_‘Guess what he did’ shrieked his best friend. ‘He asked me to be his boyfriend!’_

_An angry feeling formed in his stomach. Harry looked at his best friends smiling face but he couldn’t bring himself to be happy about it too. Louis noticed it too._

_‘What’s wrong Harry? Do you not like Tony?’_

_Sometimes you can chose to not be a good friend._

_‘No. He is a moron. You shouldn’t be his boyfriend.’ It came out a little more strictly than he wanted it to. Louis looked shocked for a moment too then he only just shrugged his shoulders. ‘Ok I believe you. I won’t go on a date with him. He smelled like cheese anyway.’ He chuckled and the heavy feeling left Harry’s stomach. ‘But now. Do you show me your new comic book or not?’ A huge smile crept on his face as he stood up to find his new treasure._

_1 year later_

_‘So I can’t come over tonight.’_

_‘But you promised we will watch Star Wars! I even bought Pringles too!’_

_‘Harry I’m so sorry! We will watch it tomorrow. We won’t have school so we can spend the whole day together watching movies and playing football! Doesn’t it sound good?’_

_‘Fine’ he scoffed. ‘But I will eat the whole Pringles myself!’_

_‘I think I deserve it.’ Chuckled the younger boy through the phone._

_‘Anyway what is that so important program of yours that you leave your best friend alone?’ he couldn’t help but ask. Louis never cancelled any of their plans not even when he had an extremely high fewer._

_A short pause came through the phone._

_‘I uuhhm… I have a date.’ A date again. Harry wanted to scream. ‘Aiden from football practice ask me to a movie.’_

_‘You can’t go with him.’ He said without thinking. Aiden was…well he was actually a decent guy. But not for Louis. Louis was still too young for dating according to Harry and if his mother won’t stop him for going out with strangers then Harry has to do it._

_‘Harry you can’t say that!’_

_‘But I just did. You won’t go out with Aiden.’_

_‘And why is that Harry? Why do you hate every guy who likes me?’_

_Harry didn’t hate them. ‘I didn’t hate them.’_

_‘Yes you do! When I tell you I will go on a date with someone you always has something bad to say about them. You hated Tony, Bobby, Mark, Thomas, Ja-_

_‘Louis I was just wanted to protect you! Boys are disgusting, they only want one thing!’ Harry said angrily. How can Louis not see it?_

_‘But you are a boy too.’_

_‘Yeah but that is different! I’m your best friend and I would never ask you out for a date! Eww it would be disgusting.’ He just wanted to protect Louis from all the bad guys. He was so pretty they didn’t deserve him._

_‘Oh..yeah sure. It would be so weird.’ He heard the sad chuckle from the other side._

_‘Yeah. So what about tonight?’ He asked again. He needed to know!_

_‘I’m sorry Harry but Aiden already has the tickets. I can’t say no now!’_

_‘Fine. Do as you please.’_

_‘Thank you Harry! I will bring cookies tomorrow. Bye!’ Louis said happily and hung up._

_Harry watched Aquaman that evening with two of his friends: Louis and Aiden. It was a fun night._

_3 years later_

_‘Stay away from him or I will break your arm! Am I clear?’_

_‘Yeah yeah. I’m sorry. I won’t talk to him again’ stuttered out the guy as Harry pressed him against the locker._

_‘Good. And I don’t want to see your face again!’ he growled and pushed him away. The guy took his chance and ran away quickly. Harry knew he missed his history class but he had to have a little talk with that guy. Just as he was a about to go to the library the bell rang and students filled the corridor._

_‘Hey Harry you missed History. Again. But don’t worry I brought you the notes.’_

_‘Thanks Lou. You are the best!’ he smiled at his best friend and they started to walk toward the cafeteria._

_‘Actually where were you? I had to lie to Mr. Higgins and say that you have nausea and you couldn’t exit the loo. It’s your third missed class this week.’ Louis sad disapproving._

_‘I know but I really had a little nausea. I had to stay close to the toilets.’he lied. He couldn’t tell Louis he just beaten up the guy who decided to ask his friend out._

_‘Oh no. Are you okay now?’ Louis looked concerned._

_‘Yeah yeah I’m better now. Maybe I just had to see your face.’ He smirked and Louis hold his tongue out for him._

_‘You are such a cheeseball Harry! ’_

_‘Only for yo-‘ ‘Hey its Steve! He wanted to ask me something before school.’ Louis waved at the guy who only looked at Harry and quickly walked away with a scared look not even looking at the smaller boy._

_‘Well that was weird. I thought he liked me. He walked away without a lance! Can you believe it?’_

_Harry only shrugged his shoulder. At least his skipped History class wasn’t for nothing. ‘Maybe he doesn’t like you that much.’_

_‘I should have expected that. Since the year started no one wants to go out with me they always come with weird causes. But I think they just don’t find me pretty.’ Louis shrugged sadly._

_‘That’s the biggest bullshit I have ever heard. You are so pretty they can’t even deserve you._

_‘So you would go out with me than?’ Louis looked at him hopefully._

_‘No eww I’m your best friend. And I’m not even gay. But you are still pretty tho.’_

_‘If you say so.’his friend smilled at him, but Harry missed hiss disappointed look._

_2 years before the present_

_‘You were with him right?! Are you two fucking!?’_

_‘No Harry! I have told you a thousand times that Zayn is only a friend not that it is any of your business! And I am really sorry that I couldn’t come! His car didn’t want to start.’_

_‘And you didn’t think about writing me a massage like “hey harry I won’t come to your birthday because the car don’t moving so stop waiting for me” See it is not that hard Louis!’_

_‘I said I’m sorry. What else should I do?’ Louis ripped his hair angrily._

_‘Maybe spend time with your best friend when he has a birthday!’ Harry shouted._

_‘Harry you always doing this and I am so done with you! And don’t yell at me you are not my mom!’_

_‘Doing what? Caring for my best friend? Yeah you probably don’t know what that means.’ he chuckled and watched the hurt feeling on Louis’s face._

_‘I can’t believe you said that!’_

_‘The truth is hurtful sometime Louis!’_

_‘When did you become such a twat?’_

_‘Maybe I have always been like this. Maybe you were just to busy with your new friend that you didn’t notice!’_

_‘Fuck you Harry!’ Louis spat and started to walk towards the door. ‘I’m done with you! Don’t talk to me ever again!’_

_‘Go run away like you always do! I hate you!’ he shouted the loud bang of the closing door suppressed his voice. He was right and Louis was wrong. He won’t even miss the boy!_

And it continued like that. Harry became the captain of the basketball team, he made new friends who were popular. Louis became best friends with Zayn- some artsy guy-, they smoked together and he started to sleep around too. Harry didn’t care of course. Why would he? They hated each other right? Every time he saw the boy anger rushed through him.

‘Baby are you coming or not?’ Jess whined and tried to pull him away. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the small boy. He has to keep an eye on him before one of his team mates getting hurt by Louis! ‘Come on Harry, I want to show you something! Don’t you want to see it?’ she tried to seduce him again but he was not interested anymore.

‘Actually I changed my mind. I’m not in the mood anymore babe. Sorry.’

‘But I it will be good, I promise.’she whined again and tried to give him a kiss.

‘Yo Tommo stop being a brat and play the game!’ the shouter continued.

‘ No Jess. We will make up it another time.’ He pushed away the blonde who glared at him resentfully.

‘Whatever I will find someone else. Probably better.’ and with that she stormed away on his ridiculous high heels. Without spearing a glance after her Harry stepped into the circle.

‘Mind if I join?’

‘Harry maan!’

‘Captain! Decided to spend some time with the peasants?’

‘Shut up Nick or I will change my mind.’ He laughed and sat down between two other. He felt heavy eyes on him, burning a hole into his sculp. Without spearing a glance to Louis he turned to Nick. ‘What is this game again?’

‘Truth or dare. You spin the bottle and to whom it points will chose you a task.’

‘It’s Louis’s turn. But he just can’t spin the fucking bottle!’

‘Shut it Mike. See I can perfectly capable to do it!’ and with that the smaller boy spinned the bottle. After few seconds it started to slow down until it finally agreed on someone.

‘Zayn!’

The guy sat on the couch beside the circle doing something on his phone. Harry hasn’t even noticed him until now. But now he felt the green-eyed monster creep up on his back as he looked at the boy. He hated a lot of people but Zayn was something else. He hated him whole heartedly.

‘I’m not even playing Louis.’ he said bored. See? He was a douchebag thought Harry.

‘Come on Zaynie!’ Louis pleaded and the captain had to stop himself to scoff.

‘No, Louis. It’s a stupid game and I’m talking with Perrie anyways.’

But the boy didn’t give up.

‘For me? Be a good friend and do it!’

Harry couldn’t help the sarcastic scoff escaping his mouth. Like Louis has any idea how a good friend should act! The boy glared at him.

‘You want to say something Harold?’

‘No Lewis. Nothing special. Just maybe you should leave your _friend_ alone.’ he smiled sweetly.

‘Hello Harry. It’s been ages since we met.’ Zayn sat up suddenly more interested as he saw Harry.

‘Yeah, we should _totally_ meet up someday!’ Yeah that will never happen. He would cut his hand down than becoming friends with Zayn.

‘Okay fine I will spin it again.’ Rattled out Louis hurriedly as he felt the tension between the two.

‘No it’s okay. Maybe this game isn’t as bad as I first thought.’ Said Zayn, his eyes fixed on Harry, who just glared back with a fake smile.

‘Maybe it is not a good idea-‘

‘Shut it Tommo. Truth or dare?’

Louis looked hesitant for a moment.

‘Truth’

‘Fine. Are you in love with anyone in this circle and if yes who is it?’ Harry felt his heart quickening. Louis couldn’t be in love with anyone, he only fucked some of them then left.

‘That’s two questions. You can only ask one, Zayn’ Louis said quickly, eyes never meeting Harry’s.

‘Come on Louis answer already!’ leaned closer Nick and some other guy too. They obviously thought that the boy would say their name.

‘I will do dare then.’

‘Even better.’ smiled Zayn like he just waited for this answer.

‘Zayn plea-‘

‘I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Harry.’

‘Hell no!’ ‘No fucking way!’

They both snapped their head towards the other, missing the knowing smile on Zayn’s face. Seven minutes in heaven with Louis?! Harry wanted to throw up. Zayn is crazy, there is no other explanation. Locking them into the same room for seven minutes was obviously a really really bad idea. It’s enough time to kill a man. And Harry wanted to choke Louis right now.

‘A game is a game, right boys?’ winked Zayn and the others cheered to. ‘The bathroom is all yours. Spend that time wisely!’ And with that they started to push them towards the room.

‘Zayn I will fucking kill you I swe-‘ ‘Yeah ,yeah whatever.’ rolled the guy his eyes and pushed both of them into the small bathroom.

‘You can’t force me! I have to give my permission to take part in a dare! Zayn don’t go ou-‘ the door closed with a loud bang and the lock clicked. Great they even locked them up! And now what? He can’t stand this guy for god’s sake!

‘You have pretty shitty friends.’ He turned towards the boy with an angry look.

‘Yeah you probably right. Once YOU were my friend too.’

‘Don’t test me Louis.’ He growled and took a step closer to the boy.

‘What’s you gonna do? Hit me?’

Harry halted in his place. He can’t be serious.

‘I would never do that.’

‘Yeah hard to believe when you literally beaten up my boyfriend! And when you told everyone to stay away from me?’ he shouted. ‘Do you really think that I am that disgusting that you have to warn your friends about me?

‘No I did it beca-‘

‘I hurt like hell, Harry! When I was in love with you and you betrayed me like that.’

‘What did you just say?’ Harry grabbed the boy’s shoulders and pushed him to the wall.

‘I-‘

‘You said you were in love with me?’ His heart wanted to escape from his chest as he looked into the vibrant blue eyes. Did Louis really say that?

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ The boy underneath him laughed nervously. ‘I would never say something like that!’

‘No, I heard it just right! You said you were in love with me.’

‘Don’t touch me Harry!’ Louis hissed as he tried to wiggle out of his grip without any success. He pushed him tighter to the wall. ‘Answer me Louis. We can stay here all day.’

‘Fuck you!’

‘Is it an insult or its your to-do list?’ Louis stopped moving and looked incredulously at him. ‘You are ridiculous. And now leave me alone!’ he managed to escape from the strong hold and stepped toward the door.

Although he couldn’t make it because a strong grip pulled him back by his neck. He stumbled into a strong chest, two tattooed arms caging him from the door. ‘We haven’t finished Louis.’ A shiver run down his spine as the hot whisper hit his cheeks.

‘Harry?’

‘You know I’ve always wondered why you became such a slut.’ Soft pink lips touched his ears and his knees shaken a bit. ‘Why you did you sleep with so many people? Maybe you just didn’t find the right person.’

‘Stop calling me that. And that’s still not your business.’ He mumbled out but the next second long ringed fingers wrapped around his throat, making his breath hitch.

‘I wasn’t finished darling.’ Harry didn’t know what gotten into him. He just had to do it. He wasn’t even gay but now he wanted nothing more than to feel Louis. The burning feeling in his stomach only dulled when he touched the smaller one’s skin, when he felt his heart beat. Maybe he should blame the alcohol or the small room. He watched as the dark pupils looked so innocently into his eyes and he gently stroked the thin neck, causing Louis to whimper. Roughly he slammed his lips to the soft pink ones. He just realized how long he wanted to do it. Biting down on them the boy to gasped for air. Using the opportunity he pushed his tongue inside, tasting every inch of the other. It wasn’t a romantic kiss, their teeth knocking together. Louis tried to pull away but he couldn’t let him. Couldn’t let him now, when he finally tasted him.

‘Harry, what are you doing?’ he rasped out.

He smoothed the soft skin and wondered why he let anyone else touch it before. They didn’t have the right! This body should only belong to him and no one. He reached the sharp collar bones and bit into them angrily.

‘Oh my god!’ Louis cried out and gripped his shoulder tighter, his fingers digging into the skin. Harry was so gone.

‘They didn’t know how to make you feel good, right Louis?’ he slowly started to bit along the bone. The small boy tilted his head to give him access. 

‘Answer me.’ He growled and yanked back the other’s head by his hair. He hated when Louis ignored him.

‘No.’ Harry felt as strong satisfaction rush through him because of the small whimper.

‘Such a shame!’ he grinned and gripped the boy’s ass. ‘Wasting this perfect body!’ Louis pushed his hip forward and Harry grin grew wider as he felt the other’s arousal. He felt the boy is hard in his pants, desperately chasing the contact. 

‘Just look at you. Already hard when I haven’t even done anything!’ Louis let out a whimper rolling his hip against Harry’s. ‘So desperate.’ He growled and turned around the boy pushing his front to the sink. ‘Look at you. You are such a slut for me!’ gripping Louis’s hair he forced the boy to stare himself in the mirror. He was beautiful; pupils blown and cheeks fleshed. Harry knew he would me beautiful, but this was even more. He started to rub his crotch against the perfect ass and watched as Louis’s eyes roll back.

‘Maybe I should bend you over this sink and fuck you how you deserve.’

‘Please-‘

He yanked back the boy’s back harder.

‘What do you want, Louis?’ The smaller one sobbed out a desperate cry and looked into Harry’s eyes through the mirror.

‘Fuck me.’

‘How rude. I’m sure your mother taught you how to ask nicely, Louis.’ He whispered into his ears and felt how a shiver runs through the boy.

‘Please, Harry. I want you so much.’ He whined and the next second his pants were on the floor.

‘Good boy.’ The cold air made him shiver a bit. Harry looked at the pink butthole in front of him and circled his finger around the entrance; causing Louis to grip tighter the sink. The next second two fingers pushed inside of him roughly. He cried out from the pain as Harry started to move them.

‘You are so tight baby. So good.’ Growled the taller one and added another finger. Pleasure quickly replaced the pain making Louis moan out.

‘More.’

‘Patience is a virtue, Louis.’ Grinned Harry and slowly pulled out his fingers licking them. Tardily he pulled of his zipper watching as the other whining desperately and rubbing his cute pink nipples.

‘I want you to look at yourself while I fuck you. I want you to see how beautiful you are under me.’ With a quick trust he pushed inside; gripping the boy’s neck. He started to move inside, hard trust trying to find the spot he was looking for. ‘God you are so good baby.’

‘Harry please-‘

‘Mine. All mine.’ He growled and fastened the speed. ‘Tell me Louis who do you belong to?’

‘You, only you.’ The smaller one moaned out. ‘I’ve always been yours, Harry.’

Louis reached down to touch himself, but Harry pushed himself into the sink harder. ‘No Louis. You will come untouched. Put your hands to the sink’ the boy did it with shaky breaths.

‘You can’t even imagine how I felt when others touched you!’ he pushed further. Louis was a mass under him, eyes glossed and small moans left his mouth with every trust. ‘All I wanted was to turn you around and fuck you front of them to show who you belong to!’ He watched how the curvy little body under him jerked in every second.

‘Harry I’m so close-‘

‘You can’t come until I say so.’ He continued the deep thrust hitting Louis’s prostate. His hands gripped the perky nipples, squeezing them.

‘Oh my God Harry I –‘

‘Look at me.’ Their eyes met in the mirror. Harry gripped a little tighter the soft neck making the other’s breath hitch. He was close too. ‘I want you to come with me’

After a few rough trusts, he saw how the boy’s eyes stared into nothing heavy breaths escaping his pretty pink lips. His body shaken from the intense orgasm, pulling Harry’s with him. They stared each other as his cum filled his stomach and Harry couldn’t help but growl at the sight.

‘Mine’

‘Yours’


End file.
